fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
First Knight
Summary * Alias: Ancient Bronze Knight, Knight of Matumada, First Knight, Headless Knight, Dragonroot Knight The First Knight is the original knight of the five Ancient Knights. Unlike them, the First Knight instead has dragonroots growing out of its battered armor. The knight's armor is made from an unknown, copper-colored bronze-like metal, and is notably missing its head. The head can be seen upon arrival on the island of Matumada. The First Knight differentiates from its Ancient counterparts in that upon landing a successful hit upon a player, it will regenerate a small portion of its health. The First Knight is considered to be one of the two "mini-bosses" of the Spring Update and is exclusively found on Matumada, the other mini-boss being the Cosmic Ghost. Attacks There are seven attacks that the First Knight can perform: * Heal - Moves its blade in a sheathing motion, than swings it outward, healing about 2/5 of its health. The animation can be compared to the Zitrat's Incineration. This attack will only be used if a player is within range of any of the knight's other attacks. * Leap - If the player(s) were to be located further away from its melee range, it will leap forward before landing and striking with its sword. * Slash - Attempts to slash the player with its sword. * Slice - If the player(s) were to be close to its body, it will begin to wield its sword with both hands at both ends, before attempting to slice the players in half. * Stabs - Stabs the ground to the right and left in quick succession. * Sweep - Sweeps the ground with its sword in front of itself. * Vertical Cut - Wields its sword vertically in a single direction and land its hit in front of itself. Drop Rates The drop rates of every single collectible that can be acquired from the First Knight. Any claims of "missing items" that the First Knight could drop will be cast aside as false information. * 100% chance of First Knight's Rooted Soul being dropped upon death ** 2% chance of another First Knight's Rooted Souls being dropped upon death * 21% chance of Dragonroot being dropped upon death **7% chance of another Dragonroot being dropped upon death *** 1% chance of another Dragonroot being dropped upon death * 1% chance of The Object From Earth being dropped upon death * 0.1% chance of Staff of Dreams being dropped upon death * 0.1% chance of Adventurer's Armor being dropped upon death * 0.1% chance of Adventurer's Guard being dropped upon death Strategy/Tips One of the best way to fight the First Knight with little consequences is to be high up where it cannot perform most of its attacks, due to it only being able to heal if the player got hit by one of its close-range attacks. Another cooperative-based method is to have a group of adventurers wielding high-DPS weapons and armor that allows them to kill the mini-boss before it could have time to use any countermeasures. Trivia * It was introduced in the Spring Update. * It follows an attack pattern different from the rest of the Ancient Knights. * It is one of the few mobs that have the ability to regenerate its own health. * The First Knight was indirectly mentioned as the "First Knight" in the Ring of the Five Knights' description. * The head of the First Knight can be found abandoned near the rowboat upon arrival on the island of Matumada.Category:Spring Update Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Public